


Soft Kisses in the Rain

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rain, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: Soft morning kisses as rain pours outside their bedroom window - their window, because Yuri and Otabek moved to the United States and bought a house and shit when they got engaged - have to be Yuri's favorite thing. Not that he'd ever admit it. Definitely not.---This is my ridiculously fluffy fic Shit Bang response to the Shit List. It is so sweet you might get cavities. As always, beta'd by my wonderful friend Sasha, whom I always forget to mention until AFTER I've posted the fic. Always. Yeesh.





	Soft Kisses in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> My artist will be finishing the artwork this coming week and I can't WAIT to see it!!!

Cloud-covered morning light snuck in through the window curtains, lighting up the bedroom in a soft, gentle glow. The steady sound of rain pattering on the roof coaxed Yuri awake, and he opened a bleary eye. He groaned and shut his eye again, turning to nuzzle his face in the soft-but-hard muscled chest of his fiancé. He breathed in the sleep-heavy scent of the Kazakh man, smiling to himself, and burrowed further, trying to merge with Otabek, his arms and legs wrapped tightly around the slumbering man. Otabek groaned and rolled over, squishing Yuri against the mattress.

“Why’re you awake, Yura?” Otabek slurred. “’s early.” 

Yuri breathed out a laugh. “It’s not that early, Beka. It’s raining out, so the sky’s pretty well covered.”

Otabek opened his eyes, blinking the sleep away as he raised his head to look out at the windows. He sniffed, breathing in the scent of rain and smiled, cuddling back up with the sleepy blonde. Otabek lapped and nipped little kisses around Yuri’s face and neck, showering him with affection. Yuri chuckled, squirming as Otabek’s hands roamed along his sides, lifting the other man’s shirt to run his fingers over the exposed flesh. They twined their legs together, kissing with breathless sighs and enjoying the feel of being in each other’s arms. The kisses stayed soft and sweet, a sense of calm in them as thunder rumbled gently outside their window.

They drifted off to sleep again, limbs tangled together, their blankets strewn haphazardly about the bed.

The rain had gotten worse the next time the pair awoke, and Yuri groaned, poking Otabek’s side until he rolled off of him to the other side of the bed. The blankets fell from Yuri’s shoulders as he pushed himself into a sitting position in bed and yawned, stretching his arms wide. 

Hopping up from their warm bed, Yuri slid sore feet into plush tiger-head slippers. He made his way down the stairs to the kitchen and filled the kettle from the tap, glancing out the window above the sink to the lush green back yard, to watch the rain fall hard on the trees and bushes. Yuri turned away from the window to turn on the stove. It clicked awake as gas ignited and Yuri placed the old metal kettle over the flame to heat it up.

While he waited for the tea kettle to boil, Yuri set out two mugs and filled the strainers with different tea leaves. One mug was covered with a polka-dotted kitten motif; Otabek had gotten it for him as a gag gift, but Yuri secretly loved it. The other mug was a simple black one with the images of a koala and a tea cup - “Koala Tea” - that he’d bought for Otabek in return when he stumbled across it in a specialty tea shop in New York.

Tea preparations finished, Yuri padded to the wide window seat and curled up on its plush, leopard-print cushion with deep purple accent pillows. Potya appeared out of whatever corner of the house he had been hiding in to jump onto the window seat and curl his fluffy body up on Yuri’s feet. The blonde reached out to pet the cat absentmindedly and leaned his head against the cool glass of the window panes to gaze out at what most would consider to be a dreary start to the day. Rain poured from the sky like it would never end, flooding their neighborhood with thunder and the constant pressure and sound of water droplets pounding on tree leaves, pavement, cars, roofs, the ground... Rain falling had to be one of the most soothing sounds Yuri could imagine, and it could always calm the tumult in his mind. Plans and activities and things that needed to be done right away all washed away with the rain. 

Thunder grumbled outside and lightning lit up the morning sky with a crack that jerked Yuri out of his reverie. He smiled and heard the beginnings of the kettle’s whistle - Otabek always was shocked when Yuri would leave whatever he was doing seconds before the kettle started to whistle. He could always sense when it was about to go off.

The blonde turned the knob on the gas stove off and grabbed the handle of the cast iron kettle with a simple black oven mitt, pouring the scalding water over the waiting tea leaves in garishly printed mugs. He set the timer for the leaves to steep and stood at the counter, surveying the wet world beyond his window pane. When the buzzer chimed, he methodically removed the steepers from the cups and set them in the sink - he could take care of them later. Yuri carefully made his way back up the stairs to his and Otabek’s bedroom, feet padding softly on the hardwood floor in his plush slippers. The sound of floor boards creaking slightly was all but covered up by the rainstorm in the world outside their cozy little home.

Yuri nudged the bedroom door open with his hip, balancing the two tea cups in his hands, and ambled over to his side of the bed to set them on his night stand. He smiled down at the curled up figure of his fiancé. Otabek had managed to wedge himself into the space abandoned by Yuri not fifteen minutes earlier and had his head partially covered with the dark chocolate brown pillow, his face peeking out from underneath it.

Yuri sat carefully on the edge of the bed so as to not disturb the slumbering man, a sweet smile on his face that only Otabek could put there. The blonde ran a gentle hand along Otabek’s cheek, brushing loose brown hair from his face. The sleeping man sighed and shifted until the pillow was knocked from his face. Otabek reached out blindly until his hands came in contact with Yuri’s waist and arm, and pulled the blonde into bed with him. Yuri let out a surprised squeak as he toppled head-first onto Otabek’s chest and huffed, laughing.

“Beka, love, wake up,” Yuri said teasingly, his voice muffled in the other man’s chest. Otabek’s only response was to groan. Yuri narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and tilted his head until he could kiss Otabek’s exposed neck. He peppered kisses along Otabek’s neck and jaw, sliding his way up until he could kiss that lovely mouth. By that point, Otabek’s eyes had blinked open and he moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Yuri’s smaller frame.

Yuri ran his hands through Otabek’s hair and scratched lightly at his scalp with his short fingernails. Otabek loved when Yuri massaged his head and leaned into the head scritches. Yuri smiled and gave Otabek a few soft kisses before breaking away to sit up, straddling the sleepy man.

“Time to get out of bed, love,” Yuri said again, coaxing him as he ran his thumb gently against Otabek’s cheek. “There’s a thunderstorm outside and I made us some tea.” Otabek didn’t look impressed - he didn’t love thunderstorms the way Yuri did. The blonde rolled his eyes. “I made your favorite tea.”

At the word favorite, Otabek perked up and heaved himself into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s shoulders and pecking him on the lips as thunder rumbled outside their bedroom window.

“Have I told you just how much I love you, Yura?” Otabek asked, grinning, his lips ghosting over Yuri’s before ducking to kiss his cheek.

“No, I don’t believe you have, Beka,” Yuri replied with a smirk. He hopped off of Otabek’s lap onto the floor, his feet finding the giant fuzzy slippers once more, and he picked up the two steaming mugs of tea. “Come on, love, let’s go out to the sun room.”

Otabek grinned up at Yuri and ran his fingers through his already-disheveled dark hair, then forced himself out of the comfortable bed. 

Lightning cracked through the morning sky as they made their way downstairs to the sun room off of the kitchen. It was small, but perfect for watching the storms that would roll through their town every summer. Yuri loved to curl up on the couch they’d set out against one wall and close his eyes, the sound of rain falling on glass and the crack of thunder echoing around him. He loved it even more when Otabek would join him and Yuri was able to curl up around him, sitting in his lap.

Otabek sat down on the comfortable couch and patted his lap, inviting Yuri to do just that. The blonde set the steaming cups of tea on the side table before sinking down into his fiance’s lap, one arm wrapped around Otabek’s neck. Yuri pecked a quick kiss on Otabek’s cheek before shifting slightly so that he could look up at the storm raging around them. Otabek chuckled and reached out one hand to grasp his “Koala Tea” cup by the handle, taking a long, careful sip so as to avoid splashing Yuri with the hot liquid. Otabek sighed as the smoky scent of lapsang souchong enveloped his senses, the rich earthy tea grounding him as rain lashed against the windows that surrounded them.

Yuri snuggled closer to Otabek and trailed kisses along the other man’s neck until Otabek had to set down his tea cup to pay attention to him. They kissed, the power of the storm around them feeding into their emotions; it was as if they were channeling the power and passion of the storm into their kisses, Otabek’s hand curled into Yuri’s shoulder-length hair to hold him in place, while Yuri grasped his hands around Otabek’s waist to steady himself.

They broke apart and grinned at each other, then Yuri slid off of Otabek’s lap to pick up his own tea cup, sipping at his earl grey and staring wide-eyed at the storm that raged around them. It didn’t seem like it was going to let up any time soon, and Yuri was thankful that they didn’t have any plans for the day.

“Did you ever think that life would take us here?” Yuri asked suddenly, turning to face Otabek, one leg bent to rest on the couch so he could sit more comfortably, leaning back against the arm of the couch.

Otabek hmmed, distracted, and tilted his head to look back at Yuri. “What do you mean?” He asked the blonde.

“Did you think that our lives as professional figure skaters would ever bring us together, and that we would end up in America of all places, to this house, to us?”

Otabek reached over Yuri’s head to set his now-empty tea cup on the side table and rested his forehead against Yuri’s, staring into his eyes. “Yura, I imagined our lives in a million different ways, but after I finally introduced myself to you in Barcelona, after years of thinking of you, I could only ever imagine it with you in mine. I didn’t expect us to move to America, no, but I am happy here with you, sharing our lives with one another and looking forward to growing old together.” Otabek grabbed Yuri’s free hand and threaded their fingers together, kissing the blonde’s knuckles. “I want to adopt a dozen cats from the shelter, and maybe a couple kids who can grow up to be anything that they want. I want to be with you when we are old and wrinkly, when our hair is grey and we have to lean on each other to skate. I want to be out here with you, in this sun room that we never use when it is actually sunny out, for every storm and every clap of thunder. We’ll sip on our tea and talk about how much we love each other and how much we enjoy the rain, and we will have lived our lives together. I see that in our futures, and I can’t see anything in my life without you in it. I never have and I never will.”

Yuri’s eyes welled up with tears and he set his teacup down not so carefully on the table behind him, the tea splashing on the wooden surface. He grasped Otabek’s face and he kissed him hard, even as the rain outside lessened and the thunder rumbled on. Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck and held on for dear life, unable to say what he was feeling in that moment. Otabek knew, though, as he always did, and smiled into the kiss. 

Morning kisses as it rained outside their little house had to be Yuri’s favorite thing in the world. Not that he would ever admit it. Definitely not.


End file.
